There's more to Life than Bread
by steven watemaker
Summary: Kai Suwabara discovers that love and parenting isn't as easy as eating pie or baking it! KaiXMonica Please Read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: **I don't own Yakitate! Japan... And what the heck is Monica's last name? anyway...

* * *

**There's more to life than Bread.  
by: Steven Watemaker**

Kai Suwabara... He stood on top of a grassy hill, the wind blowing aginst him, threatening to blow away his bandana. He was to himself, as always... In the past few months nothing had happened in his life... The more exciting things happened around 10 months back. In a few days he disguised him and monica as ninjas, which is a far cry from his samurai attitude - ninjas are as far removed from samurai as a watermelon is removed from an apple. He also tried to commit suicide after losing to that headband brandishing solar handed freak Kazuma, for the second time around. And being stopped from doing so by an afro wearing equestrian guy... Kai was depressed. He had such a mundane ten months... Ten months without her.

Something on the the back of his mind kept on flashing Monica's face over and over again... She had went back to America, for unknown reasons. She had only written once: a letter that Kai constantly keeps tucked in his pocket. He felt a sudden urge to whip out that letter again, and he extracted it from its hiding place. The paper billowed haphazardly in the breeze, as Kai read it again. It was written in Japanese, but the grammar and spelling were a bit off. It spoke of what Monica was doing-working at some patisserie in New York. It also said she would like to go back to Japan, that is if she could get enough cash. The letter was signed by a three katakana letters: MO-NI-KA. It also featured a kawaii drawing of Monica's face in that cute chibbi style...

Kai smiled as he read the letter. It was one of those rare things that made him smile. He folded the paper back into his pocket and sighed.

Somewhere, someone was watching him...

"Hey! is that Kai?" said an eager boy staring through a pair of binoculars.

"Hey, give it to me Kazuma!" said a blonde-haired man, whipping the binoculars from the baker's eyes. "It is!" he exclaimed.

"You know, it's bad to eavesdrop and stare at other people" said a pink-haired man that was behind them.

"Oh, dont be such a killjoy, Shigeru. We're not eavesdropping" said Kyosuke.

"Suit yourself!" said Shigeru, who was deep in the midst of a shogi game with Manager Ken. "Your turn, manager"

"Ha!" said the manager, sitting straight, "Wrong move Shigeru!" he placed a piece back at the board. "CHECK!"

Shigeru simply smiled and captured a piece of the manager's. "CHECKMATE"

The manager bowed his head in defeat... for like the fourth time. Then he remembered his bet if he lost... He had to treat the whole shop (Including Kageto) to a fancy chinese restaurant.

"Hey! Who's that with Kai?" said Kyosuke. Kazuma on the other hand was trying to get his binoculars back.

"Hmmm... must be Monica" said Tsukino

"What?" asked Kazuma

"I kind of arranged for Monica to come here. I may hire her as a baker in the branch." She said. But deep down, she had other ontentions... one of which involved Kai.

"Long time no see Kai Suwabara" said a voice... kai wheeled and said "Mo-monica? Is that you? You look... different."

"Of curse it's me! The one and only Monica!"

"Hey! It's Monica!" said Kazuma, being able to snatch his binoculars from Kyosuke. "And what on earth is she holding?"

Kyosuke snatched the binoculars again: "Yeah, what is she holding? It looks like a bunch of wrapped cloth"

"How easily can you forget?" said Tsukino, giggling. "That's her child. To be precise, Monica and Kai's"

"Yeah, come to think of it, she was pregnant when she left"

"It's been ten long months Kai" said Monica, inching closer. "Say hello to your son!"

* * *

hey... how was the first chapter? Please review (first Yakitate fic ever) hahahahaha... 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: This is part of my update-all-polychap-fics-for-first-fanfic-anniversary project... As you can see, I rushed this to meet the deadline...

Chapter 2: Proposal...

"M-m-monica?" Kai stuttered. Wow. This was weird, Kai Suwabara NEVER stuttered.

"Hello Kai. It's been a long time." Monica said, inching closer... "How long has it been? ten months?"

Kai was shivering. It wasn't the cold wind threatening to blow his bandana off, neither was it the cold December air... it was something else... It was Monica. Kai didn't know how to feel.Was he happy? Scared? Sad? There was some indescribable feeling inside his chest... was it... love?

Monica... The object of his dreams... The one who had the hands of a true artisan... The one who mothered his child... the one who sent his that letter he had been reading for the last ten months... Was she really there in front of him? was it just some crazy dream?

XXX

"Come on Kai, make your move, dammit!" Kyosuke said, Azuma's binoculars were already boring holes in his head as he did not want to miss the action.

"Kyosuke! My binoculars! I wanna see too." Azuma cried behind him.

Tsukino was taking a bite out of a piece of Kazuma's black croissant. "You know, it's impolite to stare." She said.

"It's no use, Tsukino" Shigeru said as he was contemplating Manager Ken's latest shogi move."Iv'e already been telling them that for the last ten minutes!" Shigeru dropped a piece into one of those little squares into the Shogi board. "Checkmate."

"What the?" Manager Ken shouted in disbelief. "That's the sixteenth time you beat me!"

"Correction, manager.." Shigeru wiped his nose. "I have beat you eighteen times. You conceeded twice, remember?"

Kazuma managed to grab his binoculars back and focused on Kai and Monica... He didn't really know what they were doing...

"Tsukino, what are those two doing?" he asked. Tsukino stood up and took the binoculars . She looked at the couple for a few seconds and calmly said, "Kazuma, they are kissing. Monica and Kai are kissing."

"Oh..." Kazuma said. Unfortunately, Kyosuke made this another excuse to so something scandalous so he grabbed Azuma's binoculars once again, viewed the copuple, who sure enough, were kissing, and screamed.

"OH MY GOD! KAI AND MONICA ARE KISSING!!!"

"Kyosuke, do you really have to make a scene?" Tsukino asked. "Kai loves Monica. Monica loves Kai. It's natural that they kiss."

XXX

Kai found his lips locked in a kiss from Monica. He was surprised at first, but then pleasure overwhelmed his doubt and he let Monica kiss him. Monica broke their contact and smiled. "i love you Kai."

Kai was unresponsive. Did Monica just... kiss him? Clearly, there was a lot of disbelief in him.

"I love you too, Monica."

He looked down at that thing that was wrapped in clothes in Monica's arm.

"This is... our son?" He asked.

"Yes. What do you think we should call him?" Monica said.

Kai took the baby in his strong arms. "Kai Jr." he whispered. Monica laughed at the ridiculous name.

"I was going to name his John or Paul or some other name, but he really reminds me of you, so I brought him here to be named by his father."Monica said.

Kai stared at his son. His raven black hair reminded him of the black sky that was over him when he trained every night to become the swordsman (and baker) that he is today. His son's features were calm, calm like the gentle breeze that whispered through the bamboo trees in the distance. His son slept silently... and at that moment when he opened his big, cerulean eyes to meet his father's, Kai realized what he was...

He was lightning... In human form...

"Rai" he said. "We shall call him Rai"  
Yeah yeah, I know, I suck... hehehe... anyway, just in case you are wondering, this IS an overlap of "Vanilla Cookies" by my dear friend, Lui Nahtzi (whom this fic is also dedicated to, no less). I remember that time when we thought up this boy's name... nyahahaha... review please! 


End file.
